The Best is Yet to Come
by Breakthefloor22
Summary: Nothing says Camden's like babies! A big family expands to be even bigger. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**The Best is yet to Come, Prologue:**

Annie and Eric Camden: Eric Camden is 54 years old and works as a minister a local church. Once Simon went off to college Annie, 52, started working part time as a florist in a local flower shop. Annie and Eric live in the same house in Glen Oak with their daughter Ruthie and sons Sam and David.

Ruthie: Ruthie is 18 and is a senior in high school. She is currently single and is hoping to go to Penn State for her undergrad and Harvard Law School for her degree.

Sam: Sam is 10 years old and is in 4th grade in elementary school.

David: David, Sam's twin, is 10 years old and is in 4th grade in elementary school.

Matt and Sarah Camden: Matt Camden is 28 and is an OB/GYN at Glen Oak Community Hospital. He and his wife of 7 years, Sarah, 27, live in a little house in Glen Oak about a mile away from Annie and Eric with their son Eliot Cain who is 3 years old. Sarah is a pediatrician in a local doctor's office.

Mary and Carlos Rivera: Mary, 26, and Carlos, 27, Rivera moved back to Glen Oak after finding out that Mary was pregnant. Now they live in a nice cozy house just about 2 miles away from Annie and Eric. After finding out that the baby that was growing inside Mary, 5 months pregnant, was a girl they decided to name the baby Savannah Ria. Mary is going to night school to be a schoolteacher and is a pre-school teacher during the day, while Carlos works as a fire fighter.

Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk: Lucy, 25, and Kevin, 31, live in Lucy's parent's garage apartment, but are hoping to move out and find a place of their own. After graduating from school as a minister Lucy now works beside her father as the associate pastor at her father's church. Kevin works as a police officer in the Glen Oak police force. Lucy has a secret hope to have a baby, which she hopes some day will come true.

Simon Camden and Brianna Louis: Both Simon, 21, and Brianna, 22, attend NYU and are studying to be pharmaceutical sails reps. Simon and Brianna have been going out for almost a year now and Simon is hoping to pop the question soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Lucy's Birthday Wish

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction. (on this site.) so please be kind with your reviews. Please RR.

The Best is Yet to Come, Chapter One: Lucy's Birthday Wish

"Happy Birthday!" The Camden family sang in corrosion. They're voice was like a meadow to Lucy, the comfort of her family was all that she needed to make her feel better.

"Can we eat already?" Little Eliot asked tugging on his mother's dress

" We have to wait until Aunt Lucy Blows out the candles," Sarah answered her anxious son.

" Make a Wish" Kevin said giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

" _I wish, I wish for a baby." _And with that she blew out the candles.

" What did you wish for Aunt Lucy?" Eliot asked curiously.

" I can't tell you that," Lucy said with a laugh.

" Why not?"

"Cause it's a secret."

" You can tell me the secret, I won't tell"

" But then it wouldn't be a secret."

" Fine don't tell me then!" Eliot said marching off into the other room.

Lucy looked at Eliot and Matt and Sarah then at Mary.

" Oh my God!" Mary exclaimed, "The baby's kicking!"

" Oh! Let me feel!" Ruthie said pushing her way through to Mary, " Oh Mary, it's going to be so cool to be a mother."

" I know. I can't wait."

" Can we cut the cake already?" Lucy asked trying to get everyone's minds of Mary and back to her birthday.

" Don't you want to feel the baby kick?" Annie asked her daughter.

_No not really. _"Sure, why not?" Lucy answered walking over to where Mary was sitting.

" Here, put your hand here." Mary said placing Lucy's hand on her stomach.

" It's amazing," Lucy said putting her hand back by her side, " Now can we please cut the cake?"

" Hold your horses, Lucy. You sound like Sarah did when she was pregnant with Eliot." Matt told his younger sister.

" Don't go telling me that." Lucy told her brother jokingly. _I wonder if I am pregnant._

" Earth to Lucy." Matt said bringing Lucy out of her thoughts

" What?"

" Let's cut the cake."

" Sure, let's cut the cake."

...Later that Night...

Lucy sat on the porch watching the sun pass below the horizon.

"Hey Baby," Kevin said putting a blanket around his wife's shoulders.

" Thanks," she said pulling the blanket tighter around her.

" So what did you wish for?"

" What do you mean?"

" What did you wish for? When you blew out your candles?"

" Nothing special."

" You don't wanna tell me?"

" No, not really."

" Ok," turning to Lucy with a big grin on his face and tickling her, "Then maybe I can force it out of you"

With a laugh, "Kevin! Stop it!"

" Are you going to tell me?"

" No!"

Giving her a kiss, "Then I'm not going to stop."

" Fine, Fine."

" So?"

" I wished for a baby."

" Are you serious?"

" Why wouldn't I be?"

" I don't know, I just thought we agreed that we wouldn't have any children until after we bought a house."

" And when might that be?"

" I don't know"

" My point exactly."

" You really wanna have a baby?"

" Yeah Kevin I do."

" Fine, if you wanna try we can."

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah, I guess."

" I love you Kevin Kinkirk!" Lucy said giving him a kiss

" And I love you Lucy Kinkirk!"

A/N:I know it's really short, I promise that the next chapter's will be longer. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing**

A/N: I just changed the prologue, so if you haven't had a chance to read the new one please do because some information has changed.

"Be thankful for what you have, not what you don't," the words from her father's sermon earlier that day kept repeating in her head. She shook her head. _It's one thing to want something; it's another to hate God for not getting what you want. _Lucy looked down the long isles in the grocery store until she came to the isle that held the home pregnancy tests. _Should I? _She questioned herself as she picked up a pregnancy test. She looked back down the isle and then at the pregnancy test.

"Hey, what the heck," she said putting the pregnancy test into the cart.

"Lucy Camden, is that you," a familiar voice called.

"Cecilia!"

" I thought that was you, so how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Good."

" So what's going on?"

" I met a guy," Cecilia said flashing Lucy her wedding ring.

" That's wonderful."

" So how are you and Kevin?" Cecilia questioned as she looked down at the home pregnancy test in Lucy's cart.

"Pretty good."

" Lucy?" She said looking back down to the home pregnancy test in Lucy's cart, "Are you expecting?"

"No, I don't think so," she added looking down into her cart, "Oh that."

" I understand."

" It's not that big of a deal, it's just."

" Don't worry about it you don't have to explain."

" Thanks Cecilia."

" So how's Simon?" Cecilia questioned changing the subject.

" Good, he's still going to NYU. And I think he's going steady with some girl named Brianna. He came home for thanksgiving, but I haven't seen him since. Although I do think Brianna and he are coming home for Christmas."

" That sounds cool."

" Well look, I better get going. Kevin expects dinner when he gets home."

" Ok, see ya."

" See ya." And with that last word the two departed.

Lucy finished up her shopping and headed for checkout. The checkout lady scanned all the food when she came to the home pregnancy test. She looked at Lucy and then back down to the home pregnancy test and smiled, showing her rotting teeth. Lucy smiled back to embarrassed to say anything.

...later that night at the garage apartment...

"Hey babe, I'm home," Kevin said as he entered the garage apartment. Lucy walked over and kissed him.

"That was nice." He said pulling out of the kiss, "So what's for dinner?"

" Roasted Chicken."

" mmmmmm, my favorite."

" I love you Lucy," he told her pulling her into a kiss

" I love you too Kevin."

Lucy opened her eyes revealing a empty apartment. Just as she was about to get up she felt Kevin's warm flesh touch her bare neck. She turned around and kissed him.

" Lucy, we need to talk." He said pulling out the home pregnancy test from behind his back, "Are you?"

Lucy shook her head, "no, I'm not."

"I'm sorry."

" It's ok. You'll never guess who I saw at the market today," She said changing the subject.

" I don't know, who?"

" Cecilia, you know Simon's old girlfriend."

" Oh yeah. So how has she been?"

" She's engaged."

" Do you think Simon and Brianna will get engaged any time soon?" Kevin questioned.

" I don't know, but I have a feeling they will."

" That would be great."

" Yeah, great."

" You tired?"

" No not really."

" Do you wanna?"

" No Kevin, I'm not in the mood."

" Ok, wanna watch a movie?"

" Sure Kevin, let's watch a movie."

" With great power comes great responsibility," Lucy looked at Kevin. What do you think it means?

" What do you think it means?"

" I think that it means with a great life comes many responsibilities. Am I right?"

" Yeah Luce, you're right."

A/N: I know it was short. I'm just trying to get a hang of things. I promise that the chapters will get longer. Please Review. Oh yeah and look foor the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 3: A Gift for my Sweetheart

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 3: A Gift for my Sweetheart **

A/N: Ok, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the other ones. So tell me how I'm doing. And I forgot to add this in the other chapters; sadly I do not own anyone in this story except Brianna, Eliot, and Savannah. And oh yeah I don't own 'Pieces of Me' If I did I'd be rich. Finally I think I'm going to change the rating to PG-13 just to be safe in the future. Otherwise, Please RR.

"Lucy," A soft voice rang in her ear, "Lucy," the voice got louder, "Lucy!"

"WHAT?" Lucy said half asleep.

"Luce, you have to get up, you're late for work," Kevin looked at his watch, "And I already am."

" Ok Kevin, go before you're really late."

" See you after work."

" K. I love you."

"Love you too," and with that her left.

Lucy stat in bed for a moment and then through herself back down onto her pillow. _Great! Now I have to go to work._

"And Lucy, don't go back to bed," Kevin added as he left.

Lucy forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. After a few minutes she began to sing. "On a Monday I'm waiting and by Tuesday I 'm fading and by Wednesday I can't sleep," She kept singing until she was interrupted.

"Lucy!" Eric yelled from outside the door, "You in there?"

"What dad?" Lucy asked turning of the shower.

"You're just taking a shower now Luce?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"You're going to be late for work."

" I know, I'm sorry I got up late."

"It's ok, just hurry up."

"Sure," she said as she turned back on the shower and began singing again.

Eric took one last glimpse at the bathroom door as he rolled his eyes and left the stairs of the garage apartment.

* * *

Police Department:

" Roxanne?" Kevin asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Kinkirk?" Roxanne responded without even looking up from her work.

"Did Lucy tell you anything I should know about at pizza night on Monday?"

"Kevin, what Lucy and I talk about at pizza night is confidential."

"I should have known that one, "Kevin mumbled.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked about what Kevin had said.

"Oh nothing," Kevin lied.

Camden House:

" You ready?" Eric called up the stairs of the garage apartment to his daughter.

"Yep," she responded coming down the stairs.

"Then let's hit the road."

* * *

New York:

"Hey Baby I'm home," Simon called to his girlfriend. Brianna walked out of the bathroom.

" So how was work?"

" Ok, I guess. I mean it's wasn't the best day."

He kissed her passionately. "I have a surprise for you."

" And what might that be?" Brianna questioned.

" You'll just have to wait and see," he said kissing her again, " I have to go see my professor but when I'm done I'll come pick you up to go out to dinner."

" Ok."

" I gotta go."

" Ok, go."

He turned to leave, "Brianna?"

" Yeah Simon?"

" Dress nice."

" I always dress nice."

" I know you do," he said giving her one last kiss.

" Simon go." she said pulling away, "You don't want to be late."

* * *

Church:

"Reverend Kinkirk?" A manly voice called.

"Yes," Lucy said looking up from her work, "Kevin! What a pleasant surprise."

"I know I am," he said giving her a kiss, "You doing anything?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"No, not really why?"

"Wanna go out for lunch?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

He kissed her, " Then let's go." He turned to leave.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah Luce?"

She walked over to him and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Hospital:

Matt sat in the cafeteria eating after just having a hard delivery.

"Dr. Camden you have a call on line 4, Dr. Camden you have a call on line 4," the loud speaker called. _Not Now. _Matt thought to himself as he got up and headed for a phone.

He pushed 4, " Hello?"

"Hello? Dr. Camden? This is Lydia at Tiny Tots Daycare Center. We have Eliot here who is running a temperature of 100 and is complaining of an upset stomach. It would be great if you could pick him up."

He sighed, "Did you try my wife?"

"Yes we did, she wouldn't pick up her phone."

"Let me try her one more time and I'll call you back," he said as he hung up the phone.

He picked it back up and dialed Sarah's number, "Sarah?"

"Yeah? What is it Matt? I'm with a patient."

"I'm sorry to call you at work but Eliot's pre-school called and they need one of us to pick him up."

"Is he ok?"

"It's nothing serious, it's just he doesn't feel well."

"Ok that's good."

"So?"

"So what?" Sarah asked.

"So who's going to pick him up?"

"I can't I'm with a patient."

"Well can't you pick him up after you're done?"

"Matt."

"WHAT?"

"I have to work, can't you pick him up?"

"What happens if I have to deliver a baby?"

"Drop him off at my parents house and go back to work. Please Matt."

"Fine," he said hanging up the phone.

"Thanks- _Matt."_

* * *

Promenade:

"So Lucy, is there anything you want to talk about?" Kevin asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know it's just."

"Just what?" As she finished the last word of her sentence her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Luce?"

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"What's Matt calling about?" Kevin asked, but Lucy just ignored him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think Sarah, Eliot, or I can make it tonight. Eliot's not feeling well and I don't want to make him come."

"I understand, Is he ok?"

"Yeah I think it's just a bug."

" Well look, I hope he feels better."

"Ok, well I have to go. Talk to you later."

" Bye," Lucy said hanging up the phone.

" What was that all about?" Kevin asked.

" Matt was just calling to tell me that Eliot was sick."

" Is he ok?"

" Yeah he says it is just a bug."

"That's to bad."

" Yeah, I know."

"Well look, I better get back to work," Kevin said getting up from the table.

" Ok, see you after work," she said blowing him a kiss.

* * *

New York:

"Ready?" Simon asked getting out of the car and opening the door for Brianna.

"Oh Simon, it's so fancy. You didn't have to do all of this," she said as they entered the restaurant.

"I want this night to be special."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"You're such a mystery Simon Camden," she said giving him a kiss.

"Thank you Brianna," he said as they sat down at their table.

* * *

Camden House:

"Luce, I'm home," Kevin said turning on the lights.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Everyone sang I corrosion.

Kevin looked at Lucy, "You did all of this for me?"

Lucy nodded her head. Then from the kitchen three very special gifts emerged.

"Ben! Mom! Patty-Mary!" Kevin screamed as he ran over to hug them all. Then he turned to Lucy and kissed her, "Thanks Luce, for the best Birthday gifts ever."

* * *

New York:

The waiter came over and cleared the table.

Simon looked at Brianna, "Brianna?"

"Yeah Simon?" she asked looking him in the eye.

He got down on his knee and took a small box out of his pocket, "Open it," he said handing the box to her. Brianna started to cry.

"Brianna? Will you marry me?"

A/N: ok, no question that this chapter was longer than the others. I hope you like it cause it took me a long time to write. Anyway Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 4: Secrets**

A/N: Please don't write any negative reviews. If you have a suggestion on how I can improve my story please e-mail me don't write it in my story reviews. I don't own 7th heaven, the only people I own in this story are Brianna, Eliot, and Savannah. Please RR.

Brianna and Simon walked through central park their hair blowing in the wind. Simon looked up at the sky as they came to the pond, "Look Brianna, it's snowing," he said putting his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"It's beautiful," she said giving him a kiss.

"Just like you," he said pushing her hair behind her ears and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

They stood there for hours watching the snow fall to the ground peacefully down around them. In their minds they were the only ones left on earth to enjoy this romantic moment. The sun began to set and they made their way back to the city, lively and thriving, how different it was than the peace in the park.

Brianna turned to Simon, "I love you."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "And I love you."

* * *

Glenoak:

Eliot ran around the small yard behind the townhouse he and his parents lived in, "You can't catch me!" Eliot yelled to his father who was chasing him around the yard. Matt ran up to his son and hugged his son tight.

"Daddy!" The toddler whined as Matt began to tickle him.

"Leave him alone," Sarah said walking out onto the porch.

"Why? What was I doing?"

"What am I going to do with you?" She said hitting Matt with the dishtowel she was holding as he walked up the stairs with Eliot, "Go upstairs and get washed up, dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Matt took Eliot's hand and walked him inside and Sarah walked back into the kitchen.

Once dinner had been set everyone began to dine to a fabulous dinner of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and filling. Dinner silent at first, the way it gets when someone has a secret on which they want to tell, but yet they don't.

Matt broke the Silence, "So how was work?"

"Pretty good," Sarah said taking a bite of her chicken.

"Aren't you going to ask me how school was?" Eliot asked Jealously.

"How was school?" Matt said with a laugh.

"Good!" Eliot said cheerfully, "I made a pretty picture."

"That's great honey, you'll have to show it to me after dinner," Sarah said wiping the gravy off the toddler's mouth.

They finished dinner and Eliot began to get up to go watch TV.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sarah asked grabbing her son.

"To watch TV," he said trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms

"I don't think so, you're going to take a bath and then it's bed time" she said holding onto him tighter.

"NO BATH!" he said fiercely trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms.

"Yes Bath," she said heading up the stairs.

She gave Eliot a bath and got him into his batman PJ's all ready for bed

"Please, no beddy-bye," he said turning over his lip and holding his hands together.

"Eliot, you have to go to bed, other-wise you're going to be really tired in the morning."

"Me not tired," he said stomping down the stairs.

Sarah ran after him and grabbed him, "It's time for bed." With that she carried him into his room and put him in bed.

"Good Night Eliot," she said turning out the lights.

Eliot didn't say anything, all he did was turn over on to his side and with-in minutes he was asleep.

* * *

New York:

Brianna lied on the couch exhausted from her day out with Simon. Simon walked over to her and kissed her as he put a blanket over her shoulders. She stirred a little and sat up.

"I'm sorry," Simon, said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," she said stretching.

"Brianna, we really need to talk."

"About what?" She said fully awake.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?"

"Keep our secret." He said giving her a kiss.

"Simon," she said with a sigh.

"Brianna," he said giving her a kiss, "I love you, and I want the whole world to know that we're married.

"Simon, you promised when we eloped that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know, but I don't see why you don't want anyone to know that we're married."

"It's just I don't think that my parents would approve."

"Why don't you think they would approve?"

"I don't know it's just they always wanted me to marry I don't know I guess some kind of doctor."

"So you're saying you don't want anyone to know cause I'm not a doctor."

"No."

"I see where you are going with this." He said leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"Wait Simon-it's not that." She said with a sigh and she through herself back down onto the couch.

Simon walked down the snowy streets of New York shivering in the cold. Where could her go? There was now where to go. He decided to go call Matt and ask him what to do. He headed for a public phone and dialed his number. (cause he didn't bring his cell phone.)

"Hello?" Matt said picking up the phone.

"Matt, I did something really stupid and I need your help."

"What did you do this time Simon?" he asked.

"Brianna and I, well we got married."

"You eloped?"

"Well yeah, if that's what you want to call it."

"Oh Simon!" he said with a sigh.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Then why was it stupid?"

"I don't know. It's just Brianna doesn't wanna tell any one. And now she's mad at me"

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know."

"You're no help."

"What did you want me to say?"

"That I was right!"

"I'm not going to tell you that Simon."

"Why not."

"Go talk to her Simon," he said hanging up the phone.

"Matt! Matt!" he said but then realized that Matt had hung up so he hung up the phone and walked back to the apartment. _Maybe Matt was right, maybe I should just talk to her._

As Simon entered the apartment Brianna came running up to him, "Simon, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"I was doing some thinking."

"Whom did you talk to?"

"What? You don't think I'm capable of thinking?"

"Just tell me who you talked to."

"Matt," He said with a sigh.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"He won't tell anyone will he?"

He shook his head, " I don't think so."

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"I'm sorry I was so protestant," he said giving her a kiss. He looked at her, "Wanna know something?"

"Sure, what?"

"We just got through our first fight."

"Yes we did Mr. Camden."

"Yes we did Mrs. Camden," and with that they started kissing.

* * *

Glenoak:

"Do you wanna?" Matt asked as Sarah came out of the bathroom.

Sarah shook her head, "Matt, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Matt, I missed my period."

A/N: So what did you think? Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Every Cloud Has a silver Lini...

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 5: Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters... and I do not own Blue's Clues

A/N: Please R/R. OMG! You can't imagine the writer's block I had writing this chapter.

Garage Apartment:

Lucy looked out the window as snow fell silently on this chilly December night. As she stared she felt the warm breath of a person behind her.

"Hey Honey," he said pulling her into his embrace. He turned Lucy around and kissed her.

"How was work?" She questioned.

"Same as usual, so how was your day?"

"Pretty good, although I haven't been feeling very well lately."

"Do you think you have the flu? It's been going around these days."

Lucy shook her head, " No, I don't feel like I have the flu, it's just I've been very tired lately."

"Well I'm going to bed."

"I think I'm going to watch the snow fall a bit longer, if you don't mind."

He kissed her, "I don't mind." He started to take off his shirt when he turned to Lucy again, "I hope you feel better."

"Me too."

Lucy awoke the next morning to the beeping of an alarm clock. Kevin had already left for work and she was all alone in the apartment. She sat herself up for a moment and then through herself back onto the bed. _Luce, you have to get up or you'll be late for work. _She told herself. She forced herself up out of bed and into the shower. After a moment she began to feel dizzy. She held onto the door for support, but it was no use. She feel to the ground and blacked out.

About an hour after she blacked out Eric came to get her for work as he did every morning.

"Luce, he said knocking on the bathroom door." There was no answer, "Luce if you are in there answer me." She still didn't answer. Eric found the key and opened the door to reveal Lucy lying unconscious in the shower.

"Lucy!" Eric screamed at the sight of seeing his daughter unconscious on the floor. He knelt by her side and felt her hand trying to find a pulse. After knowing that she had a pulse he picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello how may I help you?" the receptionist answered.

"I need an ambulance, there's something wrong with my daughter."

* * *

OB/GYN Office: 

Matt and Sarah waited anxiously as they awaited the results of Sarah's pregnancy test.

"Mr. And Mrs. Camden." The doctor said entering the room, "I am happy to tell you that Sarah is pregnant."

"Are you serious?" Sarah questioned.

Matt looked at Sarah, "Sarah, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You shouldn't guess, you should know."

"Yes, I'm really excited, it's just I was a little surprised."

"Well I need to see you back here in a month, but other than that you can go," the doctor said before he left the room leaving Matt and Sarah alone.

"Did you here that Sarah? We are going to have another baby."

Sarah laid back down on the table, "Yeah, I know."

Matt and Sarah left the doctor's office with the thought of Sarah having another baby. Just as they were about to get into the car someone they knew spotted them, someone they wish didn't.

"Matt! Sarah! What are you doing here?" Mary said walking over to her brother and sister-in-law, "Sarah?" She questioned, "Are you expecting?"

Sarah looked at Matt for approval and Matt nodded his head, Sarah took a deep breath, " Yep, Matt and I are going to have another baby."

"That's wonderful, look I'm really excited for you but I better get going I have a 2 o'clock appointment."

"Ok, see you later."

"Later."

* * *

Hospital: 

Eric paced back and forth in the hospital emergency room. He had already called Kevin and he was on his way, now all he was waiting for was an update on Lucy.

"Reverend Camden?" A doctor asked walking up to him.

"Yes?"

"Lucy's stable, but we would like to keep her over night for observation."

"Ok, can I see her?"

"She's not up right now, maybe later."

"Eric?" Kevin questioned walking over to him and the doctor, "How is she?"

"She' stable, but she's still asleep."

"Is he her husband?" the doctor questioned Eric.

Eric nodded. "I'm just going to go check on her and then you can go see her."

"Thanks doctor." Eric said and the doctor left.

"Kevin?" Lucy questioned as the doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Kinkirk, do you know what happened?"

"I was taking a shower and that's the last thing I remember," she said with a sigh

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at the hospital, right?"

"Yep."

"Mrs. Kinkirk, I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Kinkirk, you're pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

The doctor nodded, " Do you want me to send in your husband?"

"Yes please," and with that the doctor left.

* * *

Matt and Sarah's house:

Eliot sat on the couch happily watching Blue's Clues.

"Eliot, mommy and I need to talk to you," Matt said turning the TV off.

"Bye, Bye, Blue," Eliot said waving to the TV.

"Eliot, mommy and I need you to pay attention because this is very important."

"Yes, what is it daddy?"

"Mommy is going to have another baby."

"I'm going to be a big brother?" he questioned.

Matt nodded, "Yes you are Eliot, Yes you are."

* * *

Hospital: 

"Hey Luce," Kevin said entering Lucy's room, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Lucy replied in a meek voice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, your dad just called."

"It's ok."

"So did the doctor's tell you why you fainted?"

"Yeah, a...a....a."

"A what?"

"They told me I just had a touch of the flu," she said not wanting to tell Kevin she was pregnant.

"They want to keep you over night."

"I know."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, go home honey. Get some sleep."

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Kevin said as he left.

Lucy laid back and within minutes she was asleep.

"Mrs. Kinkirk," a soft voice whispered.

Lucy stirred a little and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse questioned.

"Better."

"Your husband is here to see you."

"Ok, send him in."

"Hi honey," Kevin said entering the room, "Ready, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, I'll meet you outside," he said as he left.

"Kevin!" Lucy shrieked her voice leaving moisture in the air.

"What is it Lucy?"

Lucy rapped her arms around Kevin, "Kevin, I'm pregnant."

A/N: Please Review. And look for the next chapter soon


	7. Chapter 6: Secret's Out

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 6: Secret's out**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: Dark Katsumi, thank you for your suggestions. Just to clear up what you where confused about, in part 2 of the scenes you where talking about there is a typo that I just noticed. (I forgot to finish Kevin's line and instead mixed it with Lucy's.) Also In part 2 Eric wasn't even present. I hope that clears up any questions, and otherwise please R/R.

Lucy lay asleep on the couch, her hand protectively over her stomach. Kevin walked over to Lucy and kissed her. "Luce," he whispered into her ear,

"Wake up, I have a surprise for you." The room was silent for a moment then all of a sudden Lucy sat up and kissed him on the nose.

" Mr. Kinkirk, this better be good," she said as he gave his forehead a flick.

" Trust me it is," He said wrapping his arms around Lucy, "Now come on or we'll be late." He gave her his hand and pulled her up off the couch.

" Kevin, where exactly are we going?"

" You'll see."

" Kevin, tell me! You know I don't like surprises."

He chuckled, "I'm sure you'll like this one."

"I'm going to go change, I'll be out in a minute," she said in a frazzled voice.

_Women, _Kevin thought to himself as he waited very impatiently for Lucy to change.

"Ready," Lucy said as she stepped out of the bathroom in a quite ravishing dress. Aqua-green with a cow neck and spaghetti straps which showed off her lovely figure. She wore a silver locket around her neck, which Kevin had given her for her birthday. Inside in held a picture of the two of them on their wedding day.

" You look beautiful," Kevin said taking her hand.

" Thank you," she replied and with that they left.

When they got out of the car it took a moment for Lucy to realize where they were. She turned to Kevin, "Are we?"

Kevin nodded, "Yes Luce, this is where I proposed." Kevin kissed her and they walked inside.

They walked down the hotels elegant hallways to a door which said reserved. He opened the door, "After you." Lucy smiled and walked in.

"Luce," Simon said running over to Lucy to hug her.

Lucy hugged Simon and turned to Kevin, "Kevin, what's this for?"

" You know," he whispered into her ear.

She kissed him, "Thank you."

" So what do you say we eat?" Mary asked eagerly.

They all sat down to a wonderful dinner, Lucy's favorite, of Spaghetti and Red Sauce with Italian bread and meatballs.

"Lucy and I have an announcement to make," Kevin said getting everyone's attention. He turned to Lucy, "Well Lucy and I..."

" What Kevin is trying to say is that Kevin and I are going to have a baby."

" Congratulations," Everyone chorused.

" I don't mean to take away Lucy's moment, but Sarah and I have an announcement too," Matt started. Sarah shook her head telling Matt she didn't want him to tell anybody but he went on anyway, " Well, Sarah and I are going to have another baby."

" Two Grandbabies!" Annie said happily.

" Three," Mary said patting her stomach.

Annie nodded, "Yes, three."

" Congratulations to you both," Eric said.

"While we're telling everyone our news, I guess Brianna and I should tell you our new too."

" Brianna's pregnant?" Annie asked surprised.

Simon shook his head, "Well Brianna and I, well..."

" We're engaged."

" That's wonderful," Annie said, she turned to Brianna and kissed her on the cheek, "Welcome to the family."

Brianna nodded, "Thanks."

Annie turned to Lucy, "So how far along are you?"

" I don't know, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out. But the ER doctor at the hospital says he would think I'm about 3 weeks to 4 weeks along."

"Tell me when you find anything out, ok?"

" Sure," she said walking over to Kevin.

Annie turned to Sarah, "So do you know how far along you are?"

" 6 weeks."

" Only," she paused for a moment, "34 weeks to go."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, I know."

" So how are you feeling?"

" Pregnant."

" I would say that's good, since you are. But I know that's not good in your case." She took her hand, "Feel better."

" Thanks Annie," she said walking.

As it got later the "party" simmered down and everyone began to go home.

Lucy walked over to Annie, "Kevin and I are leaving because I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. You and everyone else can stay if you like."

" I don't know about everyone else, but I know we're going to go home, It's getting late."

" Ok, see you in the morning." And with that both families left.

Lucy and Kevin awoke early the next morning so they could go to Lucy's doctor's appointment.

" Kevin, hurry up we're going to be late," Lucy yelled to Kevin who was still in he shower.

" I'll be a minute."

" That's what you said 5 minutes ago, look I'll meet you in the car," she said leaving the apartment.

It was not until 10 minutes after Lucy left when Kevin was ready to Leave.

" Ready?" Lucy asked.

" Yep."

"Then Let's go."

Kevin and Lucy arrived at the doctor's office and sat themselves in the waiting area. Not long after did the nurse call them back to a room.

" The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said closing the door.

" You ok?" Kevin questioned.

Lucy nodded.

" Good Morning Mr. And Mrs. Kinkirk," the doctor said entering the room.

"Good morning," Kevin and Lucy replied in corrosion.

" So how are you feeling?" the doctor questioned.

" Miserable, does the morning sickness ever go away?"

" Normally by the second trimester. But some women have it throughout the whole pregnancy."

Lucy sighed, "So that's what I have to look forward to."

" I'm afraid so."

"So what do you say we find out how far along you are and your due date."

" Sounds good to me."

The doctor and Lucy talked for a while trying to find out her due date.

The doctor looked at his computer, "Well according to my calculations your due-date is, September 26th."

Lucy was quite for a moment and then it hit her. _I'm going to be a mother._

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I would have to say it was my favorite so far. Anyways, Please Review. And oh yeah, look for they next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Bebé Niño

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 7: Bebé** N**iño**

Disclaimer: See previous chapters... I own Lizzie (Ruthie's friend)

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. You can't imagine the writer's block I had. I just want to let my reader's know that I don't think I'll be updating as often since school started. Oh yeah and did anyone see the season premiere? I loved it how about you? Lastly I do know that Catholics are the ones that don't believe in divorce but for the stories sake I'm going to make it the whole Christian religion in general. Other than that please R/R.

Ruthie stood in line in the school cafeteria getting ready to pay.

" Ruthie?" Lizzie asked tapping her on the shoulder.

" Yeah," she replied turning around to face her.

Lizzie whispered something in her ear. Ruthie replied with a nod along with a giggle. Both girls paid for their lunch and started walking over to a table.

" Ready?" Lizzie questioned.

Ruthie nodded, "Ready," she said walking over to a boy, about 5'7''. He was skinny and had a chess club kind of look to him.

"Hey Big Daddy," Ruthie said running her fingers through his hair. At this the boy started to breathe harder. Ruthie was popular not the typical girl who how shall I say this liked him. Or that's what he thought. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you in Chemistry." Ruthie said walking away.

" Chemistry," the boy said in a daze, just then Lizzie walked over to the boy. He began to breathe even harder than before.

"Hey Hottie," she said kissing him on the forehead, "See you later, " now the boy was breathing hard and starting to turn purple. She blew him a kiss and walked back over to Ruthie, then both girls left giggling about what they had just done.

"I don't know, but I sort of feel bad," Ruthie said sitting down at the table.

"Na," the girls replied in unison.

"You really think that he thought we liked him?" Ruthie questioned.

"It sure looked like it," she said taking a bite into her apple.

"Oh No!" Ruthie said remembering something she forgot to do the night before.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to study for my Spanish test."

Lizzie looked around her to make sure no-one was listening, "I got the answers."

"To the test?" Ruthie questioned.

Lizzie nodded.

"How did you come across those?"

"Never mind that." She picked up her backpack from next to her and pulled out a paper that read Key across the top, "Wanna copy?"

"You made copies?"

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't just leave you hanging."

" Lizzie, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry." She said standing up and walking away to another table.

* * *

Doctor's office:

Matt and Sarah waited excitedly for Sarah's name to be called. Today was the day, the day they would find out the sex of the baby growing inside of Sarah.

"Sarah Camden?" A nurse called summoning her and Matt back. They stood up and headed towards the nurse who led them down the hall to a room.

She pointed to inside the room, "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Matt nodded and Sarah put her hand over her stomach protectively.

It wasn't before long till the doctor entered.

"So you are hear to find out the sex of the baby?" the doctor questioned sitting down on the stool.

Sarah nodded, "We where planning on it."

"So what do you say we find out?"

Sarah laid back onto the table and the doctor spread the cool goo around the stomach. He looked at the screen for a few moments very quietly, except for a few hmmmms, and uh huhs.

"So?" Sarah questioned the doctor as he turned off the machine.

"Come August you are going to be a mother," he turned to Matt, "and father of a baby boy!"

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked excitedly.

The doctor nodded.

"And everything's ok?" Matt questioned.

"Yep, everything looks as if it is going along smoothly."

Sarah looked at Matt, "Did you hear that, we're going to have another baby boy!"

* * *

Houston, TX:

Simon sat anxiously in Brianna's parents house. Hear them arguing in the kitchen. He hated to put Brianna in a rough place, but they loved each other. Didn't they? Had they done the right thing with getting eloped or should they have waited a while to see where their relationship took them. Was it so wrong to tell their families that they got married, what was the worst that could happen? All this ran through Simon's mind as he heard Brianna arguing with her parents in the kitchen.

"How could you do this without telling us first!?" Brianna's father screamed in an angry voice.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you it is my life after all."

"You are still our daughter and we deserve the right to know."

"Daddy." Brianna protested.

"I can't believe you would do this Brianna, haven't we taught you better than that?"

"Mom, dad! I don't see what your problem is! Simon's a good man, and plus we are already married!" Brianna paused for a moment after realizing what she had just said.

"Brianna you didn't?" Her father questioned.

She nodded.

"Brianna!" Her father said sitting down in the chair.

"Do Simon's parents know?" her mother questioned.

"No we didn't tell them."

"Thank God!"

"Why?"

"So we can have it annulled of course."

"Who ever said that Simon and I where getting a divorce, and why does it matter if Simon's family knows or not."

"His father's a minister isn't he?"

"Yes."

"And Christians don't agree with divorce, right?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah so?"

"Well there's no way that he would agree with a divorce."

"I never said I was going to get a divorce."

"Well you will if you want to stay in this family."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you wanna look at it that way yes."

"I'm not going to get a divorce."

"Well in that case leave!"

"Fine I will!" she said leaving the kitchen and walking into the family room, "Come on we're going." She told Simon and with that they left.

* * *

Ruthie's school:

Sat at her desk tapping her pencil as her Spanish teacher passed out the test. She was so unsure of what to do. Should she take the answers and cheat? Or would she just fail the test and move on with her life. The questioned haunted her.

" Alright, you may begin," the teacher said and everyone started their test.

About half way through the period Lizzie tapped Ruthie on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want them?" She whispered.

Ruthie nodded.

"Fine, suit yourself," she said turning back to her test.

" Lizzie?" she whispered.

" Yeah?"

"I'll have them."

"I knew you would," she said handing Ruthie the papers.

"Miss Camden, Miss Consgriff what is that?" She said walking over to the girls and taking the paper from Ruthie and looking at the paper as she walked back over to her desk, "Girls come up here please."

* * *

Houston, TX:

"You told them didn't you?" Simon questioned his wife.

Brianna nodded, "I'm sorry it just slipped."

"I thought you said you didn't want to tell anyone."

"I'm sorry, I swear it was an accident."

"And you told me I couldn't tell my family?" Simon questioned now getting angry.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Don't honey me," he said getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

"Where are you going," Brianna questioned following him.

" Home!"

"You mean in New York?"

"NO! Glenoak! I'm going to go see my family," he said in an outrage.

"How are you going to get there?"

"I'll take a cab to the airport! Just leave me alone!"

"Simon, I'm sorry!"

* * *

Glenoak:

"Daddy!" Eliot said running towards his father, "Where's mommy?"

" What's wrong with me," he said tickling him."

" Nothing," he said with a laugh.

Matt put his son down and took his hand, "Mommy's at home resting."

"Is mommy sick?" Eliot questioned.

Matt shook his head, "Just really tired, the baby makes her tired."

"Did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"Am I going to have a little brother or sister?"

"I'm going to let mommy tell you," he said snapping Eliot into his car seat.

" Please daddy?" He asked as Matt buckled himself in.

"I told you I want to let mommy tell you."

Eliot looked at his father and gave him a pout.

"That won't work this time," Matt said looking at his son through the rear-view mirror.

" Fine!" Eliot said slumping back into his chair.

* * *

Ruthie's School:

Ruthie waited in the principals office waiting for her parents to arrive.

" Ruthie! There you are." Eric said entering the room, "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Yep here I am."

"I heard what you did, I can't believe that you would do such a thing."

"I swear I didn't cheat!"

"But you were going to weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't."

" That's because you didn't have a chance to am I right?"

Ruthie leaned back into her chair signifying defeat.

"Mr. And Mrs. Camden, please, sit," the principal said entering the room.

"I'm sorry to hear what Ruthie did," Annie told the principal.

"I'm sure there was some reason for it wasn't there Ruthie?" Eric questioned.

"Well you said that teens don't know how to use their head." Ruthie said quoting Eric.

"I never said that."

"Now look what you taught her." Annie told Eric, "Now she think she can blame all her actions on her brain."

"Never the less," the principal said continuing the session, "I'm going to have to suspend her for two days and she'll have to have detention for a month after she gets back, she will also be receiving a zero on the quiz."

"That seems a bit harsh," Mrs. Camden protested.

"It's school policy I'm sorry Mrs. Camden."

Annie nodded.

Matt and Sarah's house:

"So?" Eliot said running over to his mother.

"So what?"

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

Sarah smiled, "A boy."

"A boy," Eliot paused, "I'm going to be a big brother!"

* * *

Camden house:

It wasn't till 11 o'clock when Simon made it back to Glenoak. As soon as he got home he headed for his room.

" Simon?" Lucy questioned as Simon tip-toed through the kitchen, " Why are you home?"

"Can't a man get a simple hello?"

"I'm sorry, but seriously Simon, why are you home?"

"No reason, it's just I wanted to see all of you."

"Ha Ha, no really Simon."

" Brianna and I broke up."

Lucy smiled a little which caught Simon's attention.

" Luce?"

" Yeah?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Well in that case I'm going to bed," He said and headed up the stairs.

He paused at the door for a moment before opening it. He opened it and within Brianna sat on the bed.

" Simon, we need to talk."

A/N: sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been really busy with school and all. Well anyway please Review and look for the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 8: You are my Sunshine

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 8: You are my Sunshine**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...although I do own Ruthie's new love interest, Aaron. And I don't own Lou.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've just had terrible writer's block and had no clue what this chapter was going to be about. Also I would like to announce that I will be holding a contest to name Matt and Sarah's new son. If you would like to enter please email with at least three baby boy names. After October 1st I will not be taking any more entries. I will chose on name from all the entries that I like the best and will post them along with a chapter. Then if you would like to vote you will have to email me with your decision by October 31st. And I would like to have the results posted before Thanksgiving. Please e-mail me if you have any questions. Otherwise, Please R/R.

Ruthie's school:

"Ruthie!" Someone called.

Ruthie turned around to see a boy about 6 feet running after her, she looked at him," Yes?"

"I'm sure a lot of guys tell you this but," he paused for a moment, "I think you are very pretty."

"Thank you," Ruthie said blushing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"I don't know." Ruthie protested.

"I should have known," the boy said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" she said running after him, she paused for a moment showing her wonderful smile, "I'll go out with you."

"How about I pick you up at 7 on Friday?"

Ruthie shook her head, "I can't go out with guys for a month, I'm on restriction. But I'd be happy to go out with you after my restriction is over."

He nodded.

"So it's fine, we'll go out after my restriction is over."

He nodded and walked away flustered "Ruthie, was that who I think is was?" Lizzie said running towards Ruthie.

Ruthie nodded and looked at Lizzie, "I just got a date with the hottest guy in the Sr. Class!" She shrieked jumping up and down.

"Well Ruthie, it looks as if you are Aaron Shope's new love interest."

"I am aren't I?"

* * *

Garage Apartment: 

Lucy sat on the couch waiting impatiently for Kevin to get home.

"Luce?" A voice called walking up the stairs.

"Kevin?" Lucy questioned.

"No, it's just me hon.," Annie said walking towards Lucy, "Don't you have a doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, and that's what I was waiting for Kevin for."

"Oh."

"You don't think he forgot do you?"

"I don't know honey."

Lucy sighed, "I should have known."

"You should call him see if he's going to make it."

Lucy nodded, "Ok."

"Have you seen your father?"

"No, I haven't seen him all morning, I just assumed he left early for the church."

"I called and he's not answering his phone."

Lucy stood up and walked over to the phone, "Don't worry mom, he'll show up."

"I hope so," she said leaving the apartment.

Lucy picked up the phone and dialed Kevin's cell.

"Hello?"

"Kevin, where are you?" she questioned.

"Right here," he said running up the stairs and hugging her.

She hung up the phone, "You where suppose to be here 15 minutes ago, you had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I got tied up at work."

"Well we better get going or we are going to be late."

"Ok then, let's hit the road." They both left and headed for the car.

* * *

Camden house: 

Annie sat at the kitchen table trying every number she could think of to get a hold of Eric. She dialed the churches number again for the 20th time.

"Hello?" A manly voice answered.

"Lou, it that you?" Annie questioned.

"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Lou, it's Annie, have you seen Eric?"

Lou was silent for a moment, "Annie, I'm afraid that there has been an accident."

Annie was silent, just trying to manage what Lou had just said, "Is he ok?" Annie asked holding back tears.

"I don't know," Lou answered sympathetically.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"He had another heart attack."

"Where is he now?"

"They took him to Glen Oak Community Hospital." Lou wanted to say that he was going to be fine, but he couldn't he wasn't a doctor, he didn't really know if Eric was ok, he didn't even know if Eric was still alive.

"Thanks Lou."

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy," he said hanging up the phone.

Annie sat there shocked that it had happened again. She picked up her purse from beside her and ran for the door. Eric was going to be all right. She hoped.

* * *

Ruthie's school: 

Ruthie sat outside of Sam and David's school waiting for the bell to ring. The only thing she could think about was Aaron, his laugh, and his smile, just him.

"Ruthie?" Sam said waving his hand in front of Ruthie's face as she entered the car.

"Yeah?" Ruthie questioned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go already."

Ruthie turned on the car and started to drive home. When they got home Ruthie helped the boys with their stuff and they all went inside, only to find a note about what happened earlier that day.

Ruthie read the note and sat down in the chair astonished.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" David questioned.

Ruthie looked at David wide eyed, "Dad had a heart attack."

* * *

Doctor's office: 

Lucy and Kevin sat impatiently as they waited for the doctor to come. Today was the day that they where going to find out the sex of their baby, today was the day their life changed forever.

"Mr. Mrs. Kinkirk?" The doctor said entering the room, "It says here that you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

Lucy nodded.

"So what do you say you lie back and we take a look?"

Lucy lied back and the doctor spread the cool goo all over her stomach. He looked and the machine carefully for a few moments and then looked at Lucy, "It looks like in 5 months you are going to be parents of a wonderful baby boy."

Lucy was silent for a moment, and then she looked at Kevin, "A baby boy!"

* * *

Hospital: 

Annie sat in the waiting room with the kids waiting for the doctor to give them the status on Eric. She looked at Ruthie and stood up, "I'm going to go call your brothers and sisters."

Ruthie nodded, not wanting to say anything more.

Annie stood up and walked over to the pay phone.

She dialed Lucy's cell and waited for Lucy to answer.

"Hello?" Lucy said picking up the phone

"Luce, your father's in the hospital he's had another heart attack."

Lucy was silent.

"Luce, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come down here as soon as you can."

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said hanging up the phone.

Annie continued to call the kids and they where all there within an hour.

"Mrs. Camden?" A man dressed in a white coat questioned.

Annie stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"I have some good news."

Annie looked at him filled with relief, "He's fine?"

The doctor nodded, " He's stable, I just want to keep him a night or two for observation."

Annie nodded, "Can I see him?"

"Yes, follow me."

Annie looked back at the kids and they all nodded for her to go. She smiled and then followed the doctor.

Annie walked into the room and saw Eric's limp body on the bed.

"Annie?" Eric questioned as she walked through the door, "What happened?"

Annie walked over to him and kissed him, "shhh honey, everything's ok, everything's ok."

A/N: Ok, so how did you like it? Please Review. Also I only want names for Matt and Sarah's baby not Kevin and Lucy's. So please email me with your nominee's and look for the next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Calling all Angels

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 9: Calling All Angels**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...I do not own the lyrics to 'Calling all Angels'

A/N: For those of you who don't know my email address you have to go to my user page click on email, please note to do this you must be signed in. Otherwise, Please R/R.

Lucy woke up the next morning in a heavy sweat and with a sharp pain running through her stomach. She looked down to see her sheets covered in blood.

" Kevin!" She shrieked in horror.

"Hey Luce, your mom just brought you dad," he paused when he reached the top of the steps realizing that Lucy was crying, "Home from the hospital." He walked over to his crying wife, "Luce, what is it?"

Lucy didn't say anything she just kept on crying with little breaks in between were she would start to wheeze.

"Luce, calm down. It isn't good for the baby."

"Kevin look at me, there is no baby!"

"What?!"

Lucy put her hands over her stomach, still crying, "Kevin, please tell me this isn't happening."

Kevin sat down on the bed next to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder, " It'll be ok Luce, it will be ok."

She laid back onto the pillows, "I don't think so Kevin."

"Get an appointment with the doctor." He said getting up off the bed. He turned and looked at Lucy, "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Lucy put her hand over her eyes; Kevin was just saying it was going to be ok not to worry her. But it wasn't ok. Their baby was gone she had had a miscarriage. She forced herself out of bed and to get dressed.

_Everything is ok, the baby is fine, and this is all just a scare. _She told herself trying to make herself feel better. She picked up the phone and dialed her OB/GYN'S number.

"Dr. Reston's office, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to make an appointment."

* * *

Rivera House:

Mary lay in bed still sleeping after the exhausting night she had had the night before. She had thought she had gown into labor, only to find out that they were just Braxton Hix contractions and she still had to wait a while before the baby was going to be born.

" Mare," Carlos said coming into the room that the two shared and pulling her into his embrace.

" Carlos," Mary sighed looking up at her husband.

"You better get up it is already 11 o'clock."

"I don't have to work so just let me sleep," Mary said throwing herself back down onto the pillows.

"Mare, it's not a good idea to spend the whole day in bed."

"Why not?"

"Come on Mare, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

" Nowhere, just get out of bed," And with that he left.

Mary forced herself out of bed and to get dressed. After that she headed down the stairs.

" Carlos," Mary started sitting down at the table, "I don't know how much longer I can take this, I mean the baby is already a week late."

"Mary, only a little bit longer. You've come so far, there is no turning back now."

"I know, It's just I'm late and I'm worried about the baby."

"If there was something wrong the doctor would have said something."

"I guess you're right," Mary said trying to reassure herself.

* * *

Doctor's office:

Lucy lay on the table the doctor silent as he observed the ultrasound. Lucy starred blankly into space. She didn't want to have to deal with the fact that she might have miscarried the baby. It was silent for a few moments and then the doctor turned off the ultrasound machine and spoke.

"I'm so sorry Mr. And Mrs. Kinkirk, I'm afraid the baby is gone."

Lucy and Kevin where silent, trying to take in what the doctor had just said. How had it come to this? How had they lost the baby?

Kevin turned to Lucy and gave her a hug, "It'll be ok." He whispered, "It'll be ok."

Lucy couldn't calm down she cried her tears leaving stains on her cheeks. Kevin whipped her tears off her face and kissed her, " This is just a down time in our life, I'm sure there will be many ups."

Lucy nodded. She had lost her son. This wasn't an up or down time this was a life, her son's life. Kevin and Lucy stood up.

The doctor extended his hand, "I'm truly sorry Mr. And Mrs. Kinkirk."

The car ride home was silent, except for Lucy's cries of sorrow. Kevin put his hand on Lucy's leg, showing his support. His wife had just lost her baby, there was nothing else he could do but comfort her.

Days passed and Lucy and Kevin grieved their loss, but they knew they had to move on, and that is what they did.

* * *

Garage Apartment:

Lucy sat there, sitting blankly listening to the radio.

" I need a sign to let me know your here.

All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere.

I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me."

Kevin walked in a pulled up up off the couch, "Dance with me?"

* * *

Police Station:

"So how's Lucy?" Roxanne questioned one day about Lucy's miscarriage.

"She's coping the best she can, I just don't know what to do for her. She's sad all the time."

Roxanne turned and faced him, "Kevin she's going to be sad, she lost her son, she lost your son. All you can do is be there for her. It may be hard at first, I mean you're upset right?"

" Yeah."

" Imagine how she feels, she had to feel your son, leaving her body. Do you understand?"

Kevin sighed and nodded, "I understand."

Garage appartment:

* * *

Camden House:

"Where's Luce?" Annie questioned Kevin as she entered the kitchen.

"She's still upstairs in the apartment," he replied taking out a bowl for cereal.

"Well can you tell her that her father is looking for her, he wants to talk to her," Annie said getting up and heading up the stairs.

Kevin took a bite of his cereal, "Sure thing."

As Annie went upstairs Lucy walked into the house.

"Hey baby," Lucy said walking over to Kevin and kissing him on the top of the head.

"Your father is looking for you," Kevin said turning towards Lucy.

Kevin left and headed upstairs after Annie and Lucy set out to find her father. She entered the living room to see him sitting on the chair watching TV. He looked as though he was asleep.

" Daddy," Lucy said walking towards Eric.

He didn't reply or even move a muscle.

" Daddy!" Lucy said giving her father a shake, "Oh My God! Dad!"

He didn't reply all she could hear was the swift sound of the breeze brushing through the room.

She looked at her father's chest. There was no movement. She bent down putting her head on his cold limp chest. No beating.

"Mom!" she screamed making Annie jump.

"Luce, what is it?" Annie said running down the stairs.

"Dad's not breathing!"

Annie looked at her in horror. Lucy looked at her father and then to her mother, her eyes filling with tears. She had lost her son; her father was the last one she wanted to lose.

A/N: I know that was short, and not as good as normal. But I had terrible writers block and I wanted to get this chapter posted by today, because I know I won't be able to post it any time this week. I know. Ha Ha cliffhanger. Will Eric die or live. Find out in the next chapter, coming soon. Please Review.


	11. Chapter 10:The Only Way to Have a Friend...

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 10:****The Only Way to Have a Friend is to be One**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Other than that please R/R.

Lucy stared blankly at the clock mounted on the waiting room wall. She watched as the second-hand made its way slowly around the numbers, 12, 3,6, and nine. Each second that passed seemed like hours in Lucy's mind, each marking another terrible event about to happen in her life. Kevin walked over to Lucy and sat down next to her. He put his warm, trembling hands on her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have you heard anything yet?" He questioned.

Lucy shook her head, " Nothing yet, the doctor came out a little while ago and called mom back," She pause and took a breathe, "But the rest of us haven't heard anything."

Kevin looked at her and gave her another kiss, "It will be ok sweetie, it will be ok."

Just then Matt walked in with Sarah, Eliot in is his arms. "So how is he?" Matt said running over and sitting down next to Kevin and Lucy.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know yet, mom's back there with him."

"I'm so sorry about the baby, "Sarah said taking Lucy's hand.

"It's ok. It was probably for the best, I don't think that Kevin and I are quiet ready to be parents yet."

Matt nodded, "So where's Mary?"

"She's in the cafeteria, she took Ruthie and the boys for something to eat."

Just then Annie walked through the double doors, her eyes red from crying. Lucy and Matt stood up and walked over to their crying mother, "So?"

Annie wiped her eyes, "He's fine."

"Thank God!" Matt rejoiced hugging his mother and sister.

Mary sat quietly listening to her brothers and sister talk. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Mary!" A familiar voice called.

Mary immediately opened her eyes and turned around to see a tall man with a very muscular profile walking towards her. Mary wiped her eyes to make sure she was seeing strait.

"Wilson!" Mary questioned practically jumping out of her seat.

"Mary, it's been so long." Wilson said giving her a friendly hug, "How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Pretty good."

"So how's Billy?"

"He's doing great. He's going to be 14 this year."

"No kidding."

"So why are you here?" Wilson looked down to see Mary's stomach, "I should have known," he said with a giggle.

Mary giggled a little too and shook her head, "My father's is in the hospital, he had another heart attack."

"I'm so sorry is her ok?'

"To be perfectly honest I don't know. So why are you here?" she questioned changing the subject, "My mom was diagnosed with cancer 3 years ago, and it looks as if this is going to be one of her last days."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I just hope it's soon she's been suffering long enough."

Mary nodded.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Me," Carlos said walking over to the table, "And you are?"

"Wilson," Wilson said extending his hand.

Carlos brushed his hand away and turned to Mary, "Your mother's gotten back."

Mary nodded and Ruthie helped the twins up and they all started to leave.

"Mary!"

"Yeah?"

"When are you due?"

"I was due last week."

"How is he?" Mary questioned walking towards the rest of her family members.

"He's doing just fine," Annie said motioning for her to sit down.

Mary took her invitation gratefully and sat down.

"So when is my grandbaby going to make her entrance into the world?" Annie questioned breaking a long silence.

"Hopefully today or someday soon, defiantly by Saturday though."

Annie nodded.

"Mrs. Camden?" A nurse questioned walking over to the large family.

"Yes?" Annie replied.

"Your husband is asking for you."

Annie made her way down the hall to a large white room separated by a curtain. There Eric lay his body limp against the white sheets of the bed and his skin as white as snow, the perfect camouflage. Annie put her hand on Eric's cold cheek, his skin was very cold compared to hers. He looked lifeless, nothing compared to how rosy his cheeks normally were.

Annie bent down next to him and kissed him on the nose, "You're gonna make it Eric, you just have to."

Eric sat up a little and looked into Annie's tear-filled eyes, "I'll hold on for a while Annie, I swear I will." And with that he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Annie stood up and prepared to exit the room. She kissed him one final time and left.

Mary wandered the halls of the hospital looking for where Wilson's mother might be. She paused in front of a door of and elderly women lying limp on the bed. She entered and sat down next to the bed.

"How may I help you child?" The woman questioned.

"I'm looking for a Mrs. West."

"I'm afraid that I'm all that I can offer."

Mary nodded, "Your Wilson's mother."

The woman nodded with all her might., she put her hands on Mary's flush face,

"Child you're warm."

Mary nodded pretending not to hear what the woman had said and began to stand up, "I'm so sorry Mrs. West to hear of your condition."

"It's my time," she said sitting up a little, "Tell Wilson I'm looking for him, it does get very lonely being here all alone all day."

Mary nodded, "I can stay a while if you like."

"Yes child, I would like that."

Matt, Lucy, Ruthie, Sam and David, and now Simon because Matt had called him and Brianna sat in the waiting room as Annie visited Eric. As Annie passed through the double doors everyone stood up waiting for Annie to say something.

"He's very weak," she told them all, "She turned when she saw Simon and Brianna standing there, "Simon! Brianna! I'm so glad you came."

"I'm so glad I came too, "Simon said wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Can we see him?" Lucy questioned.

"He needs his rest, maybe later."

"Please mother, all I'm asking is to see my father."

"I don't think it's a good idea Luce."

Lucy nodded and sat back down signifying defeat.

Mary sat there for hours talking to Mrs. West, but then Mary went silent, so silent that you could hear a pin hitting the ground, the kind of silent that you don't hear very often.

"Miss!" Mrs. West said sitting up and looking to Mary's motionless body.

"Hey mom," Wilson said entering the room.

"Wilson the woman!"

A/N: Ha Ha! Another cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I find it to be one of my better chapters. So, you get to know that Eric is ok in exchange for Mary, how does that sound. Is Mary ok? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 11: A New Addition

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 11: A New Addition**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update; you wouldn't believe the writer's block I had. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews; Dark Katsumi thanks for reminding me about the name thing, I completly forgot. I only have two entries so I will give everyone another week, until next Sunday to post names in their reviews. After that I will except no more nominations. After that I will post the names and you will be able to vote. other then that please R/R.

_"One last push Mary," the doctor coaxed Mary on._

_Mary pushed with all her might and let out a loud scream. There was a distant cry in the background._

_" Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Rivera, you have a beautiful baby girl."_

_" Did you hear that Mary?" Carlos questioned giving her a kiss on the cheek, "We're parents."_

_" What is this little bells name?" The nurse asked handing the baby to Mary._

_" Savannah," she said kissing her daughter, "Savannah Ria Rivera."_

" Hey baby," Carlos said walking over to Mary and giving her a kiss.

Mary stirred a little and then opened her eyes to see Carlos standing there, "What happened?"

"You fainted," He placed a bouquet of flowers on the table, "And you've gone into labor."

"How long was I asleep?"

" Almost all day."

"And the baby's ok?"

"She's perfect."

Mary nodded, "I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Mare."

Everyone else sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Simon and Brianna talked happily and Matt, Sarah, and Annie sat talking about the baby. Lucy and Kevin sat talking amongst themselves, and Sam and David worked on homework with Ruthie.

" Kevin, do you want a baby?" Lucy questioned turning to Kevin.

"Yes, I would like to have a baby someday, but someday, when we are ready."

Lucy nodded, "Do you think?"

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think that we'll be able to have a baby?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"You know Kevin."

Kevin kissed her and looked at her strait in the eyes, "time will tell."

" Hello," a cheerful couple said sitting down next to Kevin and Lucy, "Is someone you know having a baby?"

Lucy nodded, "My sister."

" That's wonderful."

"I'm Gail, and this is Dave," Gail said motioning to her husband.

Lucy smiled and introduced herself also, "I'm Lucy and this is my husband Kevin."

Gail grinned and leaned in towards Lucy, "He's a hunk."

Lucy giggled a little and nodded, "Yep, he's great."

"So why are you guys here?" Kevin questioned.

"We're are adopting a baby and the mother just gave birth."

"Oh that's wonderful," Lucy said, "Is it your first?"

Gail shook her head, "Our seventh."

Lucy smiled.

"We love children, what can I say?"

"I know how it is I grew up with six brothers and sisters."

"Well we better get going."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Good Luck."

Lucy was silent for a moment and then turned to Kevin, "Kevin," she questioned, "What do you say about adopting?"

Mary slept peacefully in the confinement of her room, a nurse stayed with her because of the slight fever she was running, but all was well.

"How is she?" Carlos questioned entering the room.

" Better."

Carlos walked over to her bed and kissed her.

"Hey honey," Mary said sitting up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok."

"How are you feeling?"

" Better."

"Only a few more hours."

Mary nodded, "I know."

"I don't know Luce shouldn't we try to have a child of our own first?"

" Kevin, think about it, do you know how many children in the world today need a home, we can be the people to give it to them."

"Lucy did you ever think about the money? The money to raise a kid, the money to adopt it."

"I'm sure we could come by it some how."

"Luce, I truly think we should try to conceive first."

" Fine."

"Push Mary, Push!" the doctor screamed a few hours later, "Only one more push."

Mary pushed with all her might and then there was a sharp cry, an infants cry.

" Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Rivera, you have a girl, a beautiful baby girl."

Mary nodded and turned to Carlos, "Did you hear that? We are parents!"

The nurse walked over to Mary and handed her the baby, "So what's her name?"

" Savannah," Mary started.

" Savannah Ria Rivera." Carlos finished looking at Mary, "We are a family!"

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it wasn't one of my better chapters, it's been so long since my last update and I just wanted to get another chapter posted. I always find it hard to write these kinds of chapters. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more descriptive. Please Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and name nominations. But I will not be accepting any more nominations. Here are the nominees for Matt and Sarah Camden's son's name. Jacob Alexander-Special thanks to IloveJT0828, Kaiden Marcus -Special thanks to _Cnflute, _Philip Andrew-Special thanks to _BleedingSpirit, _and finally some names that I added, Gabriel Mathew, Thomas Nathaniel, and Dominick Leon. I will now be accepting votes but only as e-mail not in the actual review. If you can't access my e-mail please post it. Please R/R.

Lucy sat at her desk vigorously working on her sermon. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail on the top of her head. The sleeves of her olive green sweater rolled up to her elbows, her hands constantly typing and erasing things on the computer. She took a sip of her coffee and looked over her work proudly. "Perfect."

" Hey Luce," Kevin said walking into her office and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "What ya doin?"

" Working on my sermon," she turned to Kevin, "How does this sound? So many Americans today take for granite the many freedoms we have as being a U.S. citizen," She paused for a moment letting it sink in.

" Go on."

" But what the people of our country have to come to realize is how those oh so many people in Iraq or in the lower class countries are without food and proper clothing, or are forced to wear masks on their faces. There are so many kids in the world without clothes or a proper education. If we ever want to have world piece I would say to start with the children."

Kevin looked at her in vexation, "This isn't about the reading is it?"

Lucy shook her head.

"So what do you want."

" Kevin, I want to adopt."

" Lucy don't you think that we should at least try to conceive wouldn't that be so much better?"

" Kevin, believe me I rather have a baby of my own, but it doesn't look as if that is going to happen any time soon. Plus look at how many kids need families, we could be the people to provide it to them."

He glanced at her and shook his head, "Luce, you know we don't have that kind of money."

" I'm sure we could come up with it."

" Luce."

" Please Kevin, can't we just look into it?"

" Lucy I really don't think we should be spending that kind of money without even trying more than once to conceive."

" Kevin we have tried more than once to conceive."

He looked at her in perplexity, "Then tell me one time."

She glared at him angrily, her face becoming red with anger. Then her tone softened, "Kevin I can't do it anymore, I don't want to miscarry again." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

" I'm sorry Luce, I didn't realize how you felt."

" Kevin, can you think about it?"

" Sure, I'll think about it."

Sarah and Matt lay in the living room of their five bedroom home talking happily after putting Eliot to sleep.

" Only three more months," Matt said leaning in and giving his wife a kiss.

" I know I can't wait."

" So have you thought of any names yet?"

" No why have you?"

Matt kissed her on the stomach, "Hey Preston."

Sarah looked at him wide eyed and slapped him playfully, "there is no way you are naming my son Preston!"

" Then how about Gabriel?"

" It's an ok name."

" Dominick Leon?"

" It sounds Italian."

" Is that a bad thing?"

" No, just neither of us is Italian."

" Jacob Alexander? Or Kaiden Marcus?" He paused, "Or what about Gabriel Mathew Camden?"

" You really like that name don't you?"

Matt shook his head, "I really don't care.

" What about Thomas Nathaniel."

" That's a long name for such a tiny baby."

Sarah stood up and kissed Matt on the cheek, "What do you say you think on it?"

" Sure."

The next morning Lucy woke up early and drove the 15 miles over to Mary's house to visit her and the baby.

" Oh Mare, she's adorable!"

" I know, isn't she?"

" You're so Lucky."

" Why am I so Lucky?"

" You can have a baby."

" Oh Luce, don't think that way."

" What it's true."

Mary shook her head and took Lucy's hand, "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be."

A/N: Ok I know that wasn't a great chapter either. I think I'm starting to get board of this story. Anyways, I think there will only be about 5 to 10 more chapters left, so I don't think it's going to be very much longer now before I end it. Other than that please review and check for the next chapter, coming soon.


	14. Epilogue

**The Best is yet to Come, Chapter 13: Epilogue**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters...

A/N: I decided to end it because I'm board of writing it, I feel I have dragged it on for too long. And I would like to announce the winning name of the contest, Gabriel Mathew. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews and please R/R. Oh yeah and this chapter takes place six months after the last.

Lucy watched as everyone filed out of the plane. She threw her head back in anticipation. Kevin put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her.

" Mr. And Mrs. Kinkirk," a woman questioned walking over with a baby.

Lucy nodded and took the baby from the woman's arms, "Hey Baby, I'm your mommy!" She turned to Kevin, "Kevin, we're a family!"

5 years later...

Lucy stood at the entrance of the preschool as she took Jennifer's hand and walked her inside.

" Mommy, stay with me!" she said her sweet eyes making her mother cry.

" Mommy's got a doctor's appointment," she said putting her hand on her stomach, and with that Jennifer ran inside.

The Camdens today...

Annie and Eric: Annie and Eric moved to Phoenix after the Sam and David went off to college. They see the kids every now and then. Eric has long since retired and Annie spends her days as a floweriest and she owns a local flower shop.

Matt and Sarah: Matt is still a ob/gyn and Sarah went back to work after Gabriel was born. Gabriel, Elliot, and now 3-year-old Callie go to school They live just outside of Glen Oak

Mary and Carlos: Mary and Carlos recently moved back to New York along with Lucy and Kevin. Mary is a stay at home mom and Carlos is a fire-fighter. Savannah is now in first grade, and 5 month old Carmen is the belle of Mary's eye.

Lucy and Kevin: Soon after adopting Jennifer Lucy and Kevin found out that she was pregnant with a baby boy. He was born healthy and was named Preston Anthony. Lucy is now pregnant with their third child to be named Bella Rose.

Simon and Brianna: After telling their parents that they eloped Brianna and Simon moved into a small house in Buffalo. Brianna is now 4 months pregnant with their first child, a baby girl.

Ruthie and Michael Lane: Ruthie and Michael got engaged and married two years ago. They're both teacher's in a local school.

Sam and David: Sam is going to Penn State studying to be a Vet and David is going to NYU to follow in his brother's footsteps and becoming a doctor. Sam got engaged last night to a girl named Victoria.

A/N: I know that that was not a great ending but I really don't feel like writing this fan-fiction anymore. I'm planning though to start a new fan-fiction called **Number 15**: After Lucy's mother Annie falls ill and gives her an outline of her life Lucy will do anything to make it come true. Please tell me if you like the idea. (based on a movie I saw on ABC Family but I'm not sure of the movies name.) Please Review


End file.
